Assemblies for holding a fuse, particularly for use in connection with a breakaway, outdoor lighting pole such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,683 and 5,335,160, are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,761 describes a holder for an electric fuse having a first receiving body which has an internally threaded nut assembled thereto in a manner that allows for relative rotation between the nut and the body. The assembly of the nut to the body allows separation of the nut from the body when a predetermined axial separating force is imparted between the parts. A second fuse receiving body has an external thread which engages the thread of the first body. As the threaded connection is made the body sections are drawn together to enclose the fuse therein.
Further examples of fuse holding and breakaway connector assemblies may also be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,246, 5,888,098, 5,427,542, D326,845, 5,018,991, 4,909,761, 3,753,192, 3,518,600, 3,417,359, and 3,356,806.
Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.